Gundam the Chaotic Era: Prologue Betrayal
by taylor91
Summary: This is abt 3 frenz, who used to share e same dream, in e end pursuing 2 diff goals. 2 of them, having a common goal, were in love with each other, while the other one, struggles between his dream and his friendship, which he think is as impt as his dream


A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. I only used a few chara from GS as I dun wish to spoil certain charas' images. A lot of OC and chara from Gundam 00, not to mention that a lot of the units' names are also from 00. Hope those who have read this story will give me your honest reviews to help me improve on this story.

* * *

"Do you know about the _project 00_?"

"Regarding that, I've heard about. But only snippets of it."

"Same here. I really cannot comprehend the decision made by the Senate regarding Astrada's requests. They seem to agree with Astrada all the time. This is outrageous."

"So what do you suggest?"

"What do you think?"

"We shall let them taste the hell of life."

"I agree. But how should we do it?"

"Fret not my friend. I have a plan."

"I am looking forward to it."

* * *

"Major, your presence is required at the Security Council."

"Ok please tell the council members that I will arrive in a minute's time."

"Sure sir."

As Taylor looked into the skies, he just could not believe the events that have happened just yesterday. The long war between the Union and the neutral state of Gibraltar finally ended with a truce. However, a new terrorist group, Liberation Frontiers of Gibraltar (LFG), made a worldwide broadcast to the people, announcing that they will declare a war on the Gibraltar government until a state, which they believe is of true freedom and liberty, is formed. Their appearance caused chaos in the streets as many people paraded outside the Parliamentary House, chanting the name of the leader of the LFG, Ceno Gersurk. Tear gas was used to disperse the crowd but soon after, the LFG mobilized their troops and started to invaded inlands.

"Major, I believe that you are aware of the situation out there right now."

"Yes sir. I understand."

"Major Taylor Westerfeldt, the Council hereby authorizes you, Captain Cedric Kovan and Captain Natalie Novak the authority to use activate the units from project 00 to lead the Operation Matador. Exia will be identified as Unit 01 throughout the mission. Unit 02 for Dynames and Unit 03 for Kyrios. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, but what's Opearation Matador about?"

"Eradicating the LFG rogues at Brooklyn fortress."

"Yes sir." _The project 00 really exists? wondered Taylor._

"You people will be under the command of Admiral Halberton, the Supreme Commander of the Gibraltar Military troops and no one else. If you have no further questions, report to Admiral as soon as you are ready. Be prepared, both mentally and physically for your upcoming first mission."

Leaving the room filled with solemn atmosphere, Taylor saw Cedric and Natalie waiting for him outside.

"Hey buddy, you packed your bags? Both Natalie and I have been informed about the change in our positions early this morning. How have you been? Having led the troops at the frontline during the Union-Gibraltar wars?" said Cedric.

"I've never been better. I would rather die serving the country then to die as the richest man in the world." Taylor replied.

Taylor, Cedric and Natalie were friends since young, growing up together. They all shared a common dream---to serve Gibraltar together. However due to Taylor's outstanding records during their schooling days, Taylor was promoted at a faster rate. But this did not create a rift between the three friends.

"Taylor what do you feel about Ceno Gersurk and his ideology?" asked Natalie

"No comments. I just think that the mental hospital has to prepare another bed for additional patient," said Taylor

"Well I think he may not be insane after all. I also think it is time for us to elect a new Parliament as this present one is weak and not effective," suggested Cedric.

* * *

"So the project _DOES_ exist after all."

What do you plan to do next? Your original plan…"

"Don't worry. All you have to do is just to follow and do as I say…"

* * *

"Units 01, 02 and 03 this is Havoc. 03 will supply aerial support for 01 while 02 will shoot down the Enacts from the woods, along with the Flag Snipers Custom."

"Roger, Havoc."

"This is 01.Mission commence. Main objective is to wipe out the LFG troops at the Brooklyn fortress. Do you read me?"

"Roger 01."

"Let's go!"

* * *

"It has began already right?"

"Yes sir. Shall I pass your message to _them_?"

"Please do. As fast as possible."

"Yes sir."

* * *

In front of Taylor was nothing but loads of Enacts, swarming the airspace.

"03, this is 01. You will lead 4 battalions and intercept them from behind while I will lead 5 battalions to attack from the front."

"Roger 01. Action commences now."

"Alright battalions, follow me. We will…"

_BOOM!_

2 Flags were shot down. As Taylor looked at his radar, searching for the renegade unit, he received an intercom,

"01, there is a saboteur. It's 03. 03 shot at us and… Arh…"

"03, this is 01. What are you doing, shooting down friendly units like that!"

No reply came from 03. Taylor repeated his message and all he received was a blank reply,

"Havoc, this is 01. 03 has betrayed us. Permission to shoot down 03."

"01, permission granted."

"Roger Havoc. 02 this is 01. Shoot down 03. 03 is no longer a friendly…"

A beam blast towards Taylor, from 02's direction.

"So now Taylor, who's the saboteur? Me, Natalie or me and Natalie?"

"This is no time for joke Cedric. Shoot down 03 without hurting Natalie. I know you can do it."

"Of course I can but I refuse to do so."

"Why? Natalie is no longer a friendly unit!"

"No Taylor. Natalie is the only friendly unit here. You see, the man with the most money rules the world. Money means power and wealth and therefore it is the most important thing in the world. Now if you will excuse me Taylor, I still have a task to do."

"Which is?"

"Shoot down unit 01."

"You jerk…"

"The Flag Sniper Customs will take care of the Flags and Unit 01 is over."

"You mean me, not Unit 01 right?"

"No I am told to destroy unit 01, not Taylor Westerfeldt."

"Who instigated you to do so? Is it Ceno Gerserk?"

"I won't tell you the answer. That is for you to find out. Farewell, Unit 01."

Then Taylor saw a beam blast from Unit 02's sniper rifle. Recovering feast from the shock, Taylor evaded the shot. Just he steadied Unit 01, the radar picked Unit 03 charging at him, blasting its beam machine gun at the same time.

"Bloody hell. This sucks." _Should I fire at Natalie and Cedric? They ARE my friends. We grew up together, there's NO way that they will betray our friendship like this. Is this a dream or what?_

"Unit 01 this is Achre unit. Please respond. You are losing us. Are you okay?"

Taylor, upon hearing the voice from intercom, then realise that everything that is happening around him is not a dream. It is _REALITY_---the reality that he had been betrayed by his closest mates.

Putting all his doubts behind him, he told Achre,

"Achre unit, this is 01. 02 and 03 are hostile units. Permission to shoot them down had been granted by Havoc."

"Roger 01. Is that the new mission objective?"

"No. No change in mission objective. You will assume the post of the Commander of this Operation Matador while I take care of 02 and 03."

"Roger 01."

_Natalie, Cedric, just what happened to you guys? Didn't we've seen the devastation of war together? Why are you guys among of those who ignited this warfare?_

"I must end this. Bring an end to this war with my hands. No. Even if it means taking my life away, I must end this! I must end this for the future of Gibraltar!"

Taylor, piloting unit 01, pushed his thrusters to maximum as he leaped into the air. Locking on the figure of Unit 02, which is hiding among the trees, he pulled the trigger.

"Shit! I'm shot!? Taylor! How surprised can I be! Besides him, no one can be as accurate as me in terms of shooting. That gives me even more reason to shoot you down, Taylor!" cried Cedric.

"Cedric! Are you alright? Were you hit by that shot?"

"Almost, Natalie. He only hit the trees beside me."

"Thank god. You focus on the Flags and I'll take care of Tay… What's that!"

"Natalie what happened!?"

"That bloody Taylor! He jumped onto me."

Switching on the intercom portal, Taylor spoke to Cedric,

"Cedric, order all LFG troops to drop their weapons and surrender at this very minute. Or else I'll shoot down Kyrios!"

"Taylor what the hell are you doing! It's Natalie that you've jumped onto! Leave her at once!"

"I know that Cedric. You better lower your weapon. Three counts. Three…"

"You can't be serious, right?"

"Two"

"Stop it Taylor! Do you know what you are doing!?"

"One"

"Bloody hell!" And Taylor made his first shot blast through the body of unit 03.

"Last chance LFG troops. Or you will see both unit and pilot die at this very instant."

"YOU JERK!!! TAYLOR! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DARE TO SHOOT AT HER ONE MORE TIME, I WILL KILL YOU! YOU"LL DIE! SLOWLY! DIE OF LONELINESS! DIE IN REGRETS!" cursed Cedric.

"Last count, Cedric. Get your…"

Unit 03 made its move. Natalie maneuvered the unit,which is under Exia's feet, causing unit 01 to lose its balance.

"FIRE! LFG TROOPS FIRE AT UNIT 01! FIRE AT EXIA!"

"Forgive me Natalie. You forced me to do so," mumbled Taylor. "Activate GN Sword. Target confirmed: Unit 03---Kyrios. Extermination phase commences."

Slicing through the middle of unit 03's main body as unit 01 slips, Taylor planned to destroy 03 totally, without hurting Natalie at all.

"AHH…Help me Cedric! HELP…"

Watching from the deep end of the woods, Cedric could only see his beloved friend, the girl that he loved, perhaps the only one that he will ever love for his life, engulfed helplessly by the merciless flames of destruction.

"NO…" It was all he could do. Nothing else. His throat went dry all of a sudden and he felt weak. His hands lose grip on the controls of Dynames, his legs went limp…

Looking at the flames from the ground, Taylor stared in disbelieve. _I…killed Natalie? NO! What about Cedric? Is he alright?_

* * *

"Ceno, order the troops to return at once."

"But…"

"You will lose for sure if you do not choose to retreat at once."

"I understand. But that Exia…"

"Shhh… Ceno, you now have only one mission---to follow my orders _at all times_. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master."

* * *

As Taylor wonder what to do next, sparks flash across the skies.

"Cedric, it's time to retreat for now. Save your grief for now. The next you face him, it will be his doomsday," said Ali Al-Sarshez

Glancing towards Taylor for one last time, Cedric switched on his intercom portal.

"Taylor, the next time we meet, I will be bringing a coffin for you. Do not try to run away from me because you can't hide from me!"

"Cedric, I didn't…"

"Oh yes, Taylor! You are a hero! You've destroyed Unit 03! You've eradicated a traitor! But I'll remember you as the one who killed Natalie, the one who ended our friendship!"

"Cedric… Fine. I will neither hide nor run. I promise you. We will settle this matter once and for all the next time we meet."

"Yes. The next time we meet."


End file.
